


True Love Waits

by darkcoffee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, 博人第一视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 我想，这一切都是个笑话。我想她根本就不爱我，而是佐助爱鸣人。我和她算什么？我和她只不过是鸣人和佐助的另一种存在方式而已。这世界上没有真正的爱情，没有相知相守，有的就是鸣人和佐助。我觉得我在他们之间走出了一道很长的弯路。是的，有很多他们之间的事情还没有解决。但至少我知道我父亲他没有背叛过他选择的道路。





	True Love Waits

我坐在这儿，等人。冬天下了他的第一场雪，我坐在玻璃公交车站的休憩处，雪渐渐盖住了大地，盖住了车站黑色的顶，它飘不到我的身上，我仍然很干净。

我惹了她，但我不觉得真的是我错了，错的是我爸。我在和她相处的时候一直会想起我爸。基因真奇怪，有时有点恶心，就算我爸那个工作疯子成天到晚都在他的办公室里，我也莫名其妙发展出了和他相似的习惯，比如，我们都很喜欢咬烟嘴。他二十年前就开始断断续续地展开他的戒烟计划，但到现在也没有成功。他总是想要在家里掩饰他的恶习，因为我妈说在小孩子面前抽烟不好。但她太爱我爸了，以至于一看他受委屈就心里难过，总是帮忙打掩护让他出去在院子里或者大街上抽一根。我爸根本就不管家里发生了什么。现在我点起了一根烟，牙齿碾压着烟嘴，缈缈上升的烟雾像一缕暴风雪的虚影。我的确是恨他的，儿子恨老子的那种恨；我又同情他，就像自己同情自己的那种同情。有些人说我和我爸天差地别，又有些人说我和我爸一模一样。如果我和我爸真的一模一样，自己生出自己这件事情是可笑而极度可悲的。我以前那么恨他的时候，夜里一想起这种话就浑身冒冷汗，现在在等那个丫头的时候，又觉得，我的确是他。我因为这个想法而鼻头一酸。我的爸爸活得不像个人，像个机器，他生出我就是为了让我替他活着，但是这件事情我坐得并不好。他想我去爱人，用劲地去爱人，为此他保我衣食无忧，给我买车，送我出国。但有一天，我回去跟他说：我和佐良娜是没门的。他当时就碎在了他的那张豪华舒适的老板椅上，是的，碎了，你可以看到他的躯壳一点点裂开，像挨了一棒槌似的整个哗啦啦碎开。他苍老涣散的眼睛先是一阵抽搐，接着是嘴角，他挤出一个讨好的笑容，疲倦地对我轻声说：“再想想好吗？”

“你为什么这么用力地撮合我跟她在一起？”我把他的桌子拍得砰砰响，我一直以为我不管用多大力，他的桌子都会纹丝不动，就像海绵一样把所有的声音都吸走，结果响声太大，把我自己吓到了。

他的嘴唇像某种趴在海洋岩石上的软体动物，嗫嚅了一会儿，他的脸色有些苍白，他说：“爸爸还要工作，你去找你妈吧。”

我深深地吸进一口烟，让烟草的气味麻痹我的味蕾、呼吸道和胃。我再一次深深地呼出来。我想生活应该要像抽烟一样，吸了什么东西进去，就能呼什么东西出来，我期望这是个公平的世界，就像其他所有人一样，我期望我哭的时候能明白自己是为什么而沮丧，而不是哭得莫名其妙。每个人在发展出自己的世界观之前总是受家人影响很大，我笃定我爸生活在一团迷雾之中，哪里都没有他的归宿，由于迷雾是一团白气，因此他看向每个方向的景色都是一样的，这也就是说，他看哪里都没有区别，他既看了，又没看。我的确为他感到悲哀，我想笑他。但我想到这种毒素一样的东西顺着我们相连的血缘蔓延到了我的身上，流淌在我的血管里，我就很难真的笑起来。说到底，一个人有可能真的同情自己吗？

我静静地坐在四周都是玻璃的公交车停靠站里，雪越下越大，天也暗了。在黑夜即将覆盖整片大地时，路灯毫无预兆地沿着马路齐刷刷亮了起来。我已经抽掉了半包烟，我把烟嘴收集好排排放在身旁，我的六个朋友。我没有告诉过她我在等她，等我死了，她也不会找到我，一辈子也不会找到我。我想着想着，眼睛干干的，我还以为自己要哭了，但眼泪还是等会再说。

我爸很喜欢佐良娜，据说在佐良娜出生的那天，我爸激动地哭了。十三岁的时候，佐良娜和我在某间房里，她那时还跟我并排坐，她说自己发育得晚。她一直挺像个男孩子。她说她羡慕我，她喜欢我爸，世界上最坏的男人就是她爸，她爸在她出生的那天根本就不在场。

我问她：你怎么知道你爸不在？

她说：我记得，我就是记得。我知道是漩涡叔叔把我抱起来的，我记得他身上的味道，那种温暖的烟草的味道。

我气不打一处来：你搞错了，我爸身上的烟草味臭得要命。

她的眼睛在镜片后面，看上去亮晶晶的，她眯起了那只眼睛，不屑地别过了头。

可惜佐良娜和我爸的关系一直很好，她喜欢我爸那些威风八面的头衔，喜欢我爸的眼袋和那款香烟的牌子。我讨厌我爸，所以我抽另一款，抽得久了，就很难戒掉了。习惯这件事和失落一样可怕，它发生得悄然无息，滴水石穿地改变了你的生活。石头被水滴穿透之后，它又要以什么身份活下去？雪仍然在下着，已经堆了一层起来。我拉紧外套，天气冷得已经快要熄灭我手里的烟。我拿出打火机摆弄着，摁出一束火苗企图获得一点温暖。

就像佐良娜喜欢我的父亲一样，我也喜欢佐良娜的父亲，他曾经是我见过最帅的男人，在我的青春期里有着举足轻重的地位。他和我爸从小一起长大，他们经历过同一场战争，期间分道扬镳，大打出手，但他们都活着回来了。佐助叔在战场上遗失了他的左手，据说当时还有时间给他的伤口做治疗不至于全废掉，但他让伤口烂掉直到不得不做截肢手术。他把断肢当作自己的一部分。他的话很少。他似乎谁也不爱。比起我爸那种博爱主义，我简直对佐助的薄情着了迷。我爸他最喜欢玩的伎俩就是假模假式的爱，他会装出一副爱你的模样，好让你跌入他的陷阱，接着你会发现他的爱就是一栋奢华的大房子，里面挤满了人。一个人一天就只有二十四小时，平均分配一下，我爸能留给你的时间只有几秒钟。而你却得为了那一天中的几秒钟死守在那间人挤人的无法喘息的房子里一整天。一整天换他的几秒钟？我宁愿他不爱任何人，像佐助一样，像我一样。

但是我错了。博爱如我爸，在他的宅邸里存在着一个属于佐助的房间，而薄情如佐助，他这一生可能只爱过我爸一个人。我翻到了他们年轻时的照片，照片上的他们朝气蓬勃，总是挨得很近。经历战火纷飞的岁月后，他们在照片中的眼神变得平静，但充满深情。我找到了一些发黄的纸条，纸条上写着一些很日常的叮嘱，我曾不知道为什么我爸要收集这些东西，直到在佐良娜家看到佐助的手稿，才发现上面的字迹一模一样。

出于某种扭曲的报复心理，我对佐良娜说：“你知不知道我爸和你爸彼此深爱？”  
她显然很震惊，我把我所知道的事情从头到尾都告诉了她。我想，这回她该像我一样破碎了吧。但她没有。  
女人一直都比男人坚强，我妈、佐良娜她妈和佐良娜自己。  
佐良娜接受得并不轻松，但还是接受了。我不理解她为什么能接受，她还对此抱有同情。  
那你爱我吗？佐良娜突然问我。  
我看着她，她是那么美丽优雅的一种生物，好像已经超越了我对人类的认识。看着她的时候，我发现她和佐助很像，他们的眼睛很像，他们的鼻子很像，渐渐的，在我眼前的人不是佐良娜，而是佐助。而我，不是博人，而是鸣人。我瞥见我们在镜子里的倒影，佐良娜穿着一件衬衫，刚剪好的头发清爽地披下，而我穿着T恤，有些茫然地站在她身边，我们看起来完完全全就是那种照片里的那两个少年的样子。  
我不置一词并夺门而出，吓得魂飞魄散。我想，我爸是不是曾爱佐助爱得那么疯狂那么卑微，爱到了迷失自己的地步。他对佐助的爱情越真切地传到我的身上，我就越是无法忍受这个世界。那时我才十七岁，觉得世界非黑即白，认为爱情与婚姻实为一体。  
我立刻出国了，可以说是从佐良娜身边逃走了。我不愿意和我爸说一个字，他在我心里就是个令我作呕的可怜虫。他给了我足够的钱，我花钱的时候才能勉强忘掉如蛆附骨的恐惧。我交了很多女朋友，甚至有些男朋友。我有一段时间完全和沙娜拉断绝了来往，并且决心把自己当作父亲的一个变种毁掉。我把自己完全变了个样，并且存心在家族聚会让他颜面扫地。我知道，他在那段时间里又体会了一边理想慢慢破碎的感觉。他曾笃信我和佐良娜最终会走到一起。我要毁了他的梦，因为我生于他的犹豫、怯懦和爱。  
佐良娜在那场极其不愉快的聚餐后找到了我，她在国内最好的大学读书，气质优雅就像一只高贵的鸟。她落在我身边，声音宛如风铃那样悦耳，曾经有人嘲笑她说她是个书呆子，是个木讷的女人，可我却不觉得是这么回事。她坐在我身边，好像把春天带到了我寒风四起的心里。  
她问我最近过得怎么样，问我怎么瘦了那么多，问我国外有没有什么有趣的事情。  
我没说太多，我等待着。  
她终于问了：“你是不是还很恨你的父亲？”  
“你想替那个混蛋说好话吗？”  
“不，那样没意义不是吗？”佐良娜说，“不管他们犯了什么错，做了什么决定，但至少我们还是我们，我们用我们自己的人生。”  
“呵，你说得轻巧！”  
“我放不下你，所以，我决定爱你。”佐良娜看向我，过了那么多年，她的眼神还是那么坚定，从来就没有变过，如同重压之下地壳产生的钻石，“我想你知道这点。”  
说完之后她就走了，似乎想留我自己一个人冷静一下。我想，这一切都是个笑话。我想她根本就不爱我，而是佐助爱鸣人。我和她算什么？我和她只不过是鸣人和佐助的另一种存在方式而已。这世界上没有真正的爱情，没有相知相守，有的就是鸣人和佐助。我想她明白这点，而不要再做什么博人和沙娜拉的美梦。明明我们比谁都像鸣人和佐助，比谁都要更加强烈地互相吸引着。  
我爸渐渐老了，他开始把工作分配给手下的人，自己则以一种肉眼难以察觉的速度慢慢退隐幕后。我从国外毕业回来之后找到了一份相当的工作，为了陪我妈，我经常回家，因此也经常见到我爸。有时他会向我投来一个局促不安的笑容，我时常因为那种赤裸裸的情绪而感到受伤。我的年纪慢慢变大，他在渐渐衰老并且越来越靠近死亡。我那时二十五岁了，他也在那时几乎停止了变老，花了大量时间陪在我妈身边，他们一起养花种草去公园散步晒太阳，有时我和我妹也在，我们一家人会来个缺席已久的野餐。在路人替我们拍的照片里，我们笑得就像什么事也没发生过一样，好像这样笑得久了，我就会真的忘了发生在我和我爸之间的那些事。我会慢慢相信我误会他了，然后和他和好，做个普普通通的父子。但我没有，我报复了他。在他生日的那一天，我叫他来一个咖啡馆的包厢，我给他的短信里说我有事要坦白。我想，那是我能做出最残忍的事情。  
他到了咖啡店之后，由店员引到里间的包厢。他对我从不怀疑，因此在见到坐在里面的佐助的时候，愣了一会儿。很快他明白我在做什么，露出了有些脆弱的笑容。  
我在房间里提早埋下了摄影机，我想他们要是干出什么事情，我就把这个录像公布出去让我父亲这个伟人名誉扫地！至少我会以此作为威胁，一直折磨他。我到底想达到什么目的？难道我在期待他和我妈离婚然后勇敢地和自己所爱之人在一起吗？  
佐助见到我爸之后也有些惊讶，但两个人很快就当什么都不知道一样坐在一起闲聊。他们聊的话题很广很杂，从佐助的旅行到我爸的工作，他们像个老友似的聊天。这时我安排店员送了一束玫瑰进去，说是鸣人给佐助的。我想彻底撕毁他们的伪装，叫他们无法再演戏下去。可佐助收下了那束玫瑰，还说：“这个把戏有点俗套。”  
我爸愣了一下，毫不介怀笑着说：“可这花很好看不是么？”  
佐助撑住自己的脸欣赏着他们之间的这束玫瑰，悠悠地同意道：“是挺好看的。”  
“这不是我送的。”我爸说，“估计是博人这小子搞的鬼。”  
“嗯，我想也是，你知道我讨厌玫瑰。”  
“所以我老是给你我的里程数。”我爸笑道。  
“那对我很有帮助。”佐助说。  
“也许我们两家应该多在一起聚聚。”  
“是的，沙娜拉也想见见博人。”  
“她喜欢我们家博人吗？”  
“喜欢得不得了。”佐助叹了一口气，“博人真是何德何能？”  
“不知道。”我爸笑起来，“没办法，他们的事我们也掺和不了，对不对？”  
他们又聊了很多不温不火的东西，我简直失望透顶，甚至有几个瞬间以为我一直都误会了他们。  
几天后我收到了我爸给我发来的信息。  
“博人，谢谢你前几天安排我和佐助见面，我和他已经有一阵子没联系，但你的生命中总是有些存在让你觉得不管多久没见，再见时就像你们时刻相伴那样亲切。佐助就是那样的人，可能也是一生中唯一让我产生这种感觉的人。我想你一直都对我和他之间某些事感到好奇，可能还为此受过伤。你会慢慢明白，在俗世上还有一个世界，那个世界有着它自己的法则。不过，有些事情你是对的，而我是错的。我的儿子，希望你一切都好。”  
我觉得我在他们之间走出了一道很长的弯路。是的，有很多他们之间的事情还没有解决。但至少我知道我父亲他没有背叛过他选择的道路。哎，之后怎么样，根本不是我能管的事，不是么？说到底，我不是他，根本就不是。他如果要用大把的时间和所爱之人分隔两地，就让他这么去做好了。他不是傻子，他也曾经爱过。一定有什么更重要的事情让他做出了舍弃自我的抉择，但那他妈不是我要管的事，自怜是一种慢性疾病。  
我现在只想见佐良娜。我觉得我也在慢慢衰老，从一个孩子变成一个少年，从一个少年变成一个男人，我好不容易理清了一点关于我生活的头绪，在彻底变老之前，在一切尘埃落定之前，我只想见见佐良娜。  
我坐在玻璃的公交车站里，雪已经停了。我失踪了一段时间，不知道有没有人察觉。我静静地等待着，这里曾是我第一次亲吻佐良娜的地方，如果她还记得。  
我一直在等待，等到天完全黑了，等到雪开始融化，气温降低，烟抽完，手脚被冻僵。  
渐渐的，黑夜中出现一个人的影子，那个人在朝我飞奔而来，越过雪堆越过黑色的石头，那个人有几次差点就要滑倒在没有铲雪的路上，但还是不畏艰险坚定地朝我跑来。我走出玻璃的车站，站在雪中，铺天盖地的白雪差点要将我掩埋。我曾是个没有勇气在雪中奔跑的男人，此时，我看到我一生中被我遗忘多次的真爱勇敢地朝我跑来，我冻僵已久的双腿开始抽动，鼻子开始泛酸，我大喊一声，气团从我的嘴边争先恐后地冒了出去。佐良娜跌跌撞撞地朝我跑过来，她穿着一件羽绒服，把原本苗条的身体裹成了一只灰色的小气球。  
“博人！你这个白痴！”她边跑边喊，她喘着气。  
我也踏雪朝她跑去，并大喊着她的名字：“佐良娜！”  
我们的声音在停雪的夜里不停地回荡。  
我不知道她是怎么找到我的，但她的确是找到我了。


End file.
